Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomasladdin Trailer
Here is a trailer to Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomasladdin Trailer. Cast *Thomas as Aladdin *Courage as Genie *Orville as Carpet *Emily as Princess Jasmine *Pikachu as Abu *Grandpa Lou as Sultan *Baron Dante as Jafar Transcript *Narrator: Now, come with us, and enter a whole new world beyond your imagination. For a boy discovers a magic lamp, and a genie, who can make all his wishes come true. (Thomas, a tank engine, picks up a magic lamp, and rubs it, only to let a pink dog genie named Courage) *Courage: Oy! Two thousands will give you such a crick in the neck. (fixes himself up right) So what will it be, master? (bows down) *Thomas: I must have hit my head harder than I thought. *Narrator: Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Productions Present: Thomasladdin. *Thomas: (confused) You're a genie?! *Courage: That's right! It can be taught! You ain't never had a friend like me! *Narrator: Imagine a whole new world of excitement. *Thomas: (horrified) A magic carpet?! Wow! *Narrator: A magic world of danger! *Thomas: (surprised) Whoa! Come on! Let's get out of here! *Orville: I've got you, buddy. (grabs Thomas, Courage, and Pikachu and flees in fright) *Narrator: And enchantment. It's a story of a poor boy from the streets. (Thomas grabs a bit of yolk and puts it in his mouth, just to sit down and think for a moment) And a beautiful girl from the palace. *Voice: Princess Emily. *Pikachu: Pikachu. *Narrator: They were two very different people. *Grandpa Lou: The law says that you will be... *Emily and Grandpa Lou: Married to a prince. *Emily: Yeah, whatever. *Narrator: Brought together by one incredible wish. *Courage: What is it, that you'll like most? *Thomas: There's this girl. *Courage: Really? *Thomas: Yes, she's beautiful. *Courage: Okay. No problem. *Thomas: Sure. She's the princess that I saw in the streets. She can have the chance if I am... *Courage: A prince?! *Thomas: Yes, I wish to be a prince! (Courage gives Thomas some clothes of Jiminy Cricket, such as a white shirt, orange waistcoat, brown trousers, a red tie, a blue tophat, and an umbrella) *Courage: Then, with pleasure! Upbraid! Hang onto your stuff, Thomas! Cause here we go! We'll make you a star! *Thomas: Wow! I look splendid! (walks along the streets) *Courage: Prince Thomas, married is he, Ali Ababwa! *Narrator: However, an evil sorcerer named Baron Dante has arrived, but has learned the secret of Thomas's power-- *Baron Dante: Thomas has the lamp! (cackles evilly) *Narrator: ...and now plans to stop at nothing to steal it away! (Courage screams and hides) *Baron Dante: It's time to say 'Farewell.'. (activates his red lightsaber staff) *Thomas: We'll just see about that! (ignites a blue lightsaber and slashes at Baron Dante) *Baron Dante: It's not over yet, pal. (the lightsabers clash into each other) *Narrator: Imagine the world of your command... *Thomas: Lumpy, I need some help. Emily won't even talk to me. *Emily: What?! No! *Narrator: ...only to discover that the greatest power is within... *Courage: Remember? Believe in yourself. *Thomas: Do you trust me? *Emily: Yes. (comes along with Thomas on Orville, who travels the world) A whole new world! *Thomas: Don't you dare close your eyes. *Narrator: Thomasladdin. This features six new songs from the academy award winning composser of the Little Merfemale and Beauty and the Monster. *Courage: Come over here and let's have a group hug. Group hug. Never... (Thomas winks) Ever... Had A... Friend... Like... Me! *Narrator: Coming this holiday season... Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Productions' Thomasladdin. *Courage: You ain't never had a friend like me! Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:Trailer Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Trailers Category:Aladdin Trailer